When There Was Me And You
by Evantis
Summary: Prolonged suffering is worse than death. Two boys have had it for 10 years. One of them is going to break soon. [Nejisasu] [Light Narusasu]
1. Chapter 1: This Cruel World

Hey, everyone! I'm sorry, but this plot's been bugging me for days, until I finally couldn't take it and typed out a draft. Heheh…this is the first chapter of the story I have in mind. Can I have your comments, please? 

Summary: Unlike my other stories, the main pairing for this story is Nejisasu, with some light Narusasu and Sakusasu. This is my first true Nejisasu story, so please review and comment! Okay, anyway…this story is about two families illegal selling the bodies of their children. Two of these unfortunate children are Neji and Sasuke. When Sasuke finally falls apart, Neji has to piece him back together again. Note: Naruto, Sai and most of Rookie Nine except Sakura are bullies who like to pick on Sasuke, but they turn good eventually, don't worry!

Right, on with the story! Please don't forget to review and comment!

---

"_Neji…itai yo…itai yo…"_

"…_forgive me…I can't…can't…"_

_I can't help you, Sasuke._

_Chapter 1: **Neji** - This Cruel World_

My name is Hyuuga Neji, and I just turned sixteen one month ago. If you look at it from a certain point of view, I rank under the category of 'normal'. I am a straight-A student, very serious-looking, and have a large, well-known family who are fairly wealthy. My life is full of everything this world has to offer – if I want something, I ask for it. If I demand something, I get it. This is the simple system of my life.

Simplicity is what everyone wants, but few truly get. There is always some lie between the monotonous routine of your life – some hidden deception. People look at you as normal, but in truth, you aren't really that. It is fascinating to think how easily people are tricked, deceived.

Looking at Uzumaki Naruto…a boy with the face of a punk, the kind of guy who looks like he's never going to make it to college, let alone university, is actually always, undoubtedly, ranked fifth in class. Is five his number? I never really bother to ask. He does all of this while still _being_ a punk.

A boy an intimidating six feet and still growing, he looks like the leader of a gang. He has spiky blond hair that juts out at random corners, gently tanned skin, and what look like six whiskers on his cheeks. He tells us all he got them from shaving, but the truth is that his father did that to him. I won't get into details, no…Uzumaki Naruto is complex, when he looks simple. His brilliant blue eyes awe you, keeping you entranced in the very depths of their blues…but in them are a thousand different emotions swirling.

The polar opposite of Uzumaki Naruto would be Uchiha Sasuke. He will be turning sixteen in two months, and he's a whole head shorter than Uzumaki, and thus, shorter than me by half a head. He is easily found at the top of the class ranking list. He is a serious, college-bound student who looks like he has no sense of humor. His silky, shiny coal-black hair reach his shoulders, and are spiked gently upwards (what's it with spiky hairstyles these days anyway?) and his errant side-bangs frame his face softly. His eyes are of a hue so black it can match that of his eyes. His eyes are usually vacant, empty – but if you look closely, you can see that emotion swimming around, calling out for help – hurt.

Yes…Uchiha Sasuke feels hurt. I know. Him and I have been friends since kindergarten, and I am almost proud to say I am the only person he trusts, since we have been in trouble together, gotten out of trouble together, suffered together, enjoyed together and did practically everything together. When he suffered, I suffered, too. Again, I will not go into details. Uchiha Sasuke looks easy to read – like an open book – but he is even more complicated than Uzumaki.

Life is deception. Deception is life.

---

"Sasuke, are you ready now?" I ask, a little impatiently, as I wait for the younger boy to finish tying his shoelaces.

"Yes," comes his reply softly. His voice is always almost like a whisper. The teachers at school have some problem about it whenever he has to recite something, but they usually don't say anything against their top student. Having such a trivial flaw is nothing to them. "I'm sorry…Neji."

My expression softens, like it always does whenever he says my name. I love the soft, gentle sound of it leaving his pale lips – so quiet you can barely hear it over the wind.

"No, it's alright," I say. "Do you think we can go now?"

Sasuke looks up at me, his beautiful onyx eyes behind those irritating spectacles consenting.

The problem with Uchiha Sasuke is that he enjoys looking like a nerd. 'Enjoy', of course, wouldn't be the verb I'd use, but judging from past incidents, I'd say he's in love with those spectacles. Of course, this is not true. Sasuke, in fact, looks much cuter and sweeter without his spectacles. He would be on top of the dating list and have a female fan club of his own. But he insists on wearing spectacles. They're not dork spectacles, of course. I'd have protested against that no matter what.

The first time I asked him why, his eyes darkened and he looked at his hands, fidgeting slowly. "W-whenever…t…t-t-_they_ do t-_that_…they always…a-always say I'm…I'm beautiful…" he leaned into my shoulder, searching for comfort. I responded by wrapping my arms gently around his too-slim frame. "I-I don't _want_ to be beautiful, Neji! I don't…I don't…"

I avoided the topic of that from then on. But a month later, I asked Sasuke if he was shortsighted. He then took off his slim metal-framed glasses and passed it to me. I picked up the light instrument and tried it on.

Everything looked unchanged.

---

In school, people give Sasuke a somewhat different treatment because of his 'top student' title. Nobody really wants to befriend him, though – lots of people think he's an arrogant, rich bastard. In truth, Sasuke has a living father and mother, he may be somewhat wealthy because of his parents and certified genius of a brother, but he is definitely not arrogant.

He doesn't enjoy conversation, so he usually brushes people off quickly whenever they try their communication etiquette skills with him. This action of this is due to his overwhelming sense of insecurity, where he cannot take being with somebody unknown, or rather, in such a case, somebody he's never talked with before. It took me months to get his friendship. But not everyone has the same persistence and determination as me.

Sasuke sits on the other corner of the classroom at the back, while I am at the opposite corner. In front of him is Inuzuka Kiba, a lazy bastard who is usually found somewhere at the bottom of the dog. As far as I know, he is a maniac for the certain existence we humans call 'canines'. He is as much a punk as Uzumaki is. Next to Sasuke on his left is Uzumaki Naruto himself, usually chatting with Nara Shikamaru on his left and passing notes with Sabaku Gaara in front. Nobody speaks with Sasuke, for as far as I know. But anyway, even if they did try, he probably wouldn't respond. School is always his first priority, second priority and third priority. Of course, this is not his choice. He's still only a boy, after all.

He actually enjoys going out and walking in parks and the like, but even I sicken at the very thought of the punishment he receives if he does not maintain his stand at the top of the class.

On my own right is Haruno Sakura, a rather sweet, mature girl with strange pink hair, but lovely green eyes. She is extremely gentle, kind and quite smart. She is somebody I enjoy sharing intelligent conversations with.

In front of me is Hyuuga Hinata who is, ironically, my cousin. She does her best to ignore me most of the time, because she is terrified of me – always have been since the tender age of six. This is mainly due to my habit of staring at her for long periods of time with my white eyes.

"Neji-kun?" Sakura has arrived, and she's smiling at me with her usual smile. "Good morning!"

"Good morning, Sakura," I reply. "Did you enjoy your group date?"

"It was too cool," Sakura grins, seating herself down and telling me all about her group date last night. I smiled and nodded occasionally, but I wasn't really registering to the conversation. My eyes kept darting over to Sasuke, who's checking his homework papers expertly, running his alert eyes down the lines of neat words, searching for mistakes.

"Neji-kun? Neji-kun? Are you listening?" Sakura waves her hand in front of my face and I jerked a little.

"Oh, forgive me, Sakura," I say, almost absently.

"Neji-kun, you seem a little out of it today," Sakura frowns.

"Do I?" I question, absent-mindedly reaching into my bag for the books I would need.

"Yes, you do," then a glint appears in Sakura's eyes that causes me to be back into full alertness. "You can't be lovesick, can you, Hyuuga Neji-kun?" she smirks in a way that would make a lesser man shiver and spurt out the truth in a matter of seconds.

"Wh…what rubbish are you talking about?" I say, admittedly too quickly. "I can't be lovesick. I don't even like anyone."

"Well, obviously you do like someone, right?" Sakura pulls her chair closely to me. "Come on, Neji-kun. Spill it – who's the lucky girl?"

_Lucky guy, you mean,_ I think neglectfully. My eyes drift to Sasuke again. He's still running through his homework. I can still hear Sakura's persuading chatter in the background. My eyes narrow when I see the notorious Sai walk towards the unconscious boy, a rather disturbing smirk on his face.

"Sakura…Sakura…look," I say, pointing at Sai. Sakura understands my care and concern for Sasuke. She is one of the few I have complete faith and trust in. Sakura isn't as close to Sasuke as I am, because he's just starting to get used to her, since we only met her in this high school, but she is always concerned for his safety…especially against the school bullies, one of the most popular of them being that bastard, Sai. He is the leader of a gang, too. But unlike Uzumaki Naruto, he can't keep up with his schoolwork at the same time.

"Neji-kun…what do you think he's going to do?" Sakura asks warily. "Class doesn't start until ten minutes."

"I don't know what's he going to do, but hell, if he tries anything, I'll kill him," my voice is laced with violence, and Sakura's gaze intensifies on Sai.

"Uchiha," we hear him drawl. Sasuke looks up immediately, shrinking into his chair in fear. I tighten my grip on my chair, and let out a growl as he nears Sasuke.

"…w-what do you w-w-want, S-Sai?" Sasuke stutters, his voice louder than usual. He's terrified of Sai, and Sai always demands he speaks louder.

"Hmm," Sai smirks. "I love it when you speak like that, Uchiha. Now, to add to my pleasurable mood today, how about giving me some extra bonus cash for my arcade rumble today?"

Sasuke is shaking visibly. I stand up at once. Conveniently enough, Sakura is class president. _She_ calls the shots. Nobody else really cares about Sai bullying Sasuke, but at least two people do. That's enough for me.

"Sai, back off," Sakura says loudly walking over, causing a number of people to stare at the upcoming confrontation. Uzumaki and Inuzaka both turn in their chairs to watch the entertaining 'show'. "Before I report you to Umino-sensei," Sakura adds. Umino Iruka-sensei is our form teacher and he has a thing against bullying so we have some form of advantage. Moreover, Sakura is extremely intimidating when she glares. Did I mention she has out-of-this-world, monstrous strength?

"Look at her go," I hear Uzumaki whisper to Inuzuka. "She's really a feisty one. No wonder Sai can't get enough of her." I growl inwardly.

"Haruno," Sai greets, smiling a fake grin. I walk over to Sasuke and put my hand on his trembling shoulder. "What brings you here? You want to interfere with me? _You_ should learn your place, Haruno. You are a significant woman in my life, and the girl of my dreams, so I don't want to have a grudge against you."

"Sai, you're cutting off your chances of getting her for your date," Uzumaki smirks.

"Yeah, totally," Kiba agrees. Those bastards. I will never forgive them. Never. For all the pain they've caused to Sasuke as a gang…I will never forgive them. And I won't forgive them for harassing Sakura all the time, either.

"Like I will ever go with this hell-town bastard for a date," Sakura growls. "The both of you better shut up." Uzumaki and Inuzuka know their places well enough, and they zip up.

"Back _off_, Sai," Sakura puts her hand on Sasuke's table for emphasis. "_Now_."

I know that as much as Sai wants to have a go at Sasuke and Sakura, now's not the time. Class is starting, and he might get reported if Sakura blows her top completely. Verbal quarrel like this is fine, but if they actually went into physical quarrel, it might not be pretty, since Sakura's punch is almost lethal.

I gently stroke Sasuke's hair and whisper into his ear, "You'll be fine. After class…we'll go for lunch together, okay?" Sasuke nods. He's still trembling. I want to stay with him, but Umino-sensei is going to come along soon, and the one thing he hates is seeing people standing about when he comes into the classroom.

---

During lunch period, I grab Sasuke's hand immediately and drag him out of the classroom, with Sakura following us behind. Each of us are holding a bento box. Hopefully we can make it out of the school without any harassment. Lady Luck doesn't seem to be with us today, since we can easily find Sai, Naruto, Kiba, Gaara and Ino blocking our way soon enough.

"Yo, Haruno," Sai grins.

"Oh, Forehead-girl!" Ino squeals. "Neji-kuuuuuuun! Will you go on a date with me today?"

"Clear out, before I make you," I growl. For the moment I am thankful I take Aikido lessons. Sasuke is pressing close to me from behind. I hold his hand tightly. As if our situation couldn't get any worse, Sannin Orochimaru-sensei chose to approach the group of us at this untimely moment.

"My, my – must I remind all of you that no fighting is permitted on school grounds?" Orochimaru said in his snakelike, slithery voice. I hate the vile man. Every fiber of my body burns with hate at the sight of him. Sasuke is shaking more than ever, his eyes staring up at Orochimaru in nothing but terror.

Ino grabs the boys away, while I give Sakura a gentle nudge, informing her it's time for her to _go. _She gives me a pained look. As much as she doesn't want to leave Sasuke and I to our fates, she's going to get involved in this soon if she doesn't leave. Orochimaru pushes us into his private office, and locks the door behind him.

Sasuke hides behind me, clutching my arm in terror. I stand protectively in front of him, glaring up at Orochimaru. "_Yes_?" I break the silence first. I shiver at the hungry, lusty look in his eyes.

"I'm feeling very frustrated now," Orochimaru smiles widely, twisting his long tongue about. I groan inwardly in disgust. Sasuke's grip on my arm tightens, probably enough to leave red marks. Orochimaru's smile widens even more. "I need refreshment."

Before I can even react, he grabs Sasuke roughly by the arm and pulls Sasuke against his body, starting to rip off Sasuke's clothes. I stare in horror and raged frustration as Sasuke cries, protesting weakly as the man starts to ravish him. I know I can do nothing. If I want Sasuke back alive, I must do nothing. Sasuke is small and fragile, his life easily taken. The older man already has him pinned on the ground. He takes off Sasuke's glasses and whispers sweet nonsense into the trembling boy's ear, while caressing his pale, tearstained cheek.

Sasuke looks up at me pleadingly, reaching out for me with a shaking hand. Orochimaru backhands him across the face and I clenched my fist. "Can't you not hit him for once?" I shout out before I can stop myself. I mentally hit myself for that. Orochimaru just grins and takes out a pocketknife, adding to the number of scars that mars Sasuke's perfect skin. I wince as the bloody trickles out from the crevice of broken skin, and Sasuke cries out in pain once again.

"You, get out," Orochimaru gestures to the door, all the while looking at me. "You'll see him after lunch."

"He hasn't even eaten breakfast!" I protest.

"He'll get a much _nicer_ brunch," Orochimaru cuts me off. I rush out of the office before he further elaborates. I find Sakura standing outside, looking at me willfully. I can feel tears pricking the corners of my eyes. Without saying a word to her, I leave the school building and walk to the back of it. Sakura follows.

I lean against the wall and slowly slide down to the ground, drawing my knees to my chest and burying my face in my hands and start to cry. I'm so weak. I can't even protect that one precious person in my life.

Sakura knowingly puts her hand on my shoulder. She tries to offer me comfort.

But the comfort I seek can never be found in this cruel world.

--

--

Was that okay? I'm sorry it was quite vague and wordy in the front part, but the last part was action, right? This is the first time I've written anything like the Orochimaru scene so don't expect much from this amateur mind…anyway…since I simply cannot _bear _typing this kind of stuff…

Who wants to write the rape scene in the next chapter between Orochimaru and Sasuke in the office? If there are no offers, I will just do something like the Orochimaru scene and then dot, dot, dot…

Think about it! In future…there are more explicit scenes so…yeah…_I_ won't type it, of course…somebody else will…maybe…oh, and for those of you who don't know, Aikido is a type of Japanese martial arts! I used to take it in Akita.

I hope you've enjoyed this chapter!

Please review and comment! **FLAMES IGNORED**

Ja na!


	2. Chapter 2: This Hurtful World

Hi, everyone! This is really a long wait, but I finally got the chapter up. Yay, yay! Haha. I want to thank all of you for waiting so long, and thank you so much for the 15 reviews! I'm so happy! Now, please enjoy this chapter! Oh, yeah - and I decided to edit out the rape scene, in response to several advices given by the reviews! Oh, yeah - and private message to Kyra - I'm really sorry, but I had to attend a relative's funeral, so I broke my curfew for 'Tragedy's Child' again! I'll try to update as fast as I can! The next chapter's almost finished, just that I have to think of a new plot to work on...

---

_"Neji…why do they hurt us?"_

"_I don't know, Sasuke…"_

_I really don't know._

_Chapter 2: **Sasuke – **This Hurtful World_

I open my eyes and feel the aching hurt all over my body. I try to drown out the roar of pain that reverberates through my body, but it's hard to ignore. I stare at the ceiling, and try to sit up but wince at the intense pain that flares like fire.

The office is empty – or so, I thought until I felt somebody runs a hand down my shoulder to my hip. I freeze at the touch, because I realize I'm not wearing anything.

"Sasuke-kun," _He_ whispers into my ear seductively. I whimper and shut my eyes. I cry out mentally for Neji, but something tells me he won't come.

I wince as my captor shoves me hard onto the rough, carpeted floor.

"Your clothes are in the bathroom," _He_ says gruffly, a tone of commandment. "Go and get changed. Make sure you clean yourself thoroughly. If anyone asks, you'll have hell to pay. Tell Neji I want you two both at seven today. You two better not be late." I nod, while my body trembles. "Now, get going."

I scramble off the ground, ignoring the pain in my body, and make a sprint for the bathroom, where I take a quick, cold shower to wash all the blood off. My body is dirty. As I scrub my skin, I think of how no matter how I scrub, there's always going to be dirt. Dirt that cannot be taken away, an impurity that stays with me forever. I shut my eyes, and keep the tears away for the moment. I can't cry now. Not yet.

I grab my clothes from the counter, and pull them on slowly, gritting my teeth as my wounds protest against the fabric brushing against them.

I depart from the office, with that eerie man's eyes burning into my back as I go. As soon as I'm out, I run quickly out of the building, in search of the only person in the world who understands all my pain and hurt.

---

I run along the building, praying and hoping that Sai and his buddies don't find me. I can't take anything anymore. My life is falling apart in front of me, and there's nothing I can do about it.

A long time ago, maybe I might have not cared. But now, it seems that everything is becoming even more realistic than it already is, and the pains heightens. When I was young, I pushed everything out and just blanked out, numbing all the pain. But now, it's like reality finally crashes down on me – that my innocence is stripped and gone and I'm practically ripped apart.

As I run, not really caring where I was going, except knowing I was on the right path, I knock into somebody. I fall back with a cry as I land on the floor.

"Little Sasuke-chan," a too-familiar voice breaks my thoughts. I look up to see Sai and I begin to tremble, trying to move back, but it's a wall. The rest of his gang gather around me, snickering and I whimper, trying to hold those tears that had been fighting to be released so long ago.

Sai smirked at me, leaning down to brush his fingers against my cheek. "You're trying to cry, Sasuke-chan. This time, there's no Hyuuga or Haruno to save you." I tremble and pull away more. "It's after school, Sasuke-chan. Let's go somewhere to play, shall we?"

"S-S-Sai…p-please…" I say, my voice barely audible. No more…no more…no more…!

"Boys!"

Sai spins around and the gang breaks apart. I see Hatake Kakashi, a teacher come through with a look like black thunder on his face.

"Why are all of you picking on Uchiha-kun?" he demanded, staring at all of the gang. "All of you, meet me outside my office at once. I warn you – if you don't show up, you're in for it." Sai and his cronies trod up to Kakashi-sensei's office.

I can't hold my tears for longer as Kakashi-sensei turns to look at me, a sad expression on his face.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you alright?" Kakashi kneels down beside me, and tries to touch my shoulder but I flinch and scramble to my feet.

"I-I'm f-f-fine, K-Kakashi-s-sensei," I say. "T-Thank y-y-you…" with that, I quickly scamper off.

Run, run, run.

My life is just that.

Running away, from friends and enemies. Kakashi-sensei is one of the few who pay close enough attention to know something is wrong, and they always try to find out, but I never tell. Details of my life story is only available to one person, one person who is fit enough to call himself my friend. I don't want to trust anyone random, and get hurt in the process. My life is bad enough as it is.

Tears are streaming down my face as I run, and before I know it, I fall to my knees and crash into a firm chest, sobbing hysterically, but gritting my teeth so I don't make a sound. Warm hands wrap themselves around me, pulling me close into the welcoming warmth. I cry and cry, but none of the pain leaves. I cry even harder.

Neji strokes my hair gently, and runs his hand up and down the small of my back as I cry into the crook of his shoulder, whimpering softly. Sakura kneels down beside us, and puts her hand on my shoulder. She cares, I know. But I don't trust it enough to accept it yet.

"It's going to be okay, Sasuke," Neji says softly, breathing gently on my ear. I clutch his shirt tightly.

_No, Neji. Stop lying to me, and stop lying to yourself. It's not going to be okay, it's not all right._

---

That night, I take off my fake glasses and take a cold shower. I'm not allowed to use the heater, never was. My family say that the money is wasted on me, but my family is filthy rich. They're just trying to be cruel. They always were. Not even my own family cares about me, but a friend will. The world is full of fake, deceptive people.

My brother is a certified genius, and currently helping the police force solve cases. He's earned a big name for himself. He graduated from university at the age of twelve, and joined the police force. He also helps my father in the company's accountant work. Basically, he's really sweet to his friends, and let's just say, he isn't so nice to me. Everybody sees him as this cheerful genius of a kid who isn't arrogant in the least, when he likes to gloat about his intelligence in my face.

My father and mother are the heads of their huge company that does the making of robots who search the oceans for good places to get oil. They've earned billions and billions of dollars, and are currently some of the richest people in the world. So much wealth, they won't even let my use the heaters for water and room, or the air-conditioner during summer. During their parties and balls, they appear as a loving couple with such a 'wonderful' family.

These liars were the ones who sold me to this crap I have to call my life.

As I step out of the shower, I stare at myself in the mirror. I have shoulder-length hair that I leave without tying or gelling when I'm in school. I know Neji hates me wearing those spectacles, but it's not that I like it. I just try to change my appearance, so nobody in school can recognize me as anything but the freak of a nerd who's something like a bully magnet.

I gel my hair, spiking it up gently from behind, and let my errant side-bangs fall to their usual place, and let my fringe shadow my eyes. I lean into the basin, and remove my contacts. Neji knows I wear these, but he doesn't say anything. They're color contacts, and they're light brown. Like this, nobody can recognize me, truly.

I look into the mirror. My eyes are black, glazed with red. I shake my head, staring at my angular, pretty features. If I knew a face like this could land me in something similar to hell, I wouldn't have wanted to have such a face.

---

Neji is waiting for me at the gates as usual. I was wearing a white shirt, and a black windbreaker over, along with black trousers and sport shoes. It was freezing, and Neji was heavily clothed, too. He took my small, cold hand, and led me away from the huge house that I hate to call mine.

I don't say anything, and neither does Neji. Our communication is more than through words, it's more of actions.

We walk down the deserted pavement of the town. It was ten, and usually nobody would be stalking around on a school night. We meet Sakura at an alley, and she smiles weakly at us.

"Sasuke-kun," she says softly. "Neji-kun."

"Sakura," Neji smiles.

"Sakura…chan," I whisper, clutching Neji. Will she hurt me?

On the contrary, she smiles brightly at me. "Be strong, ne, Sasuke-kun?"

"…y-yes…" I say quietly.

"Sakura, you can't…"

"I know, Neji-kun," Sakura says regretfully.

"You know I don't want to involve another person in this…you better go home…" Neji says.

"I will, Neji-kun," Sakura smiles. "Thank you for trying to protect me, Neji-kun. And Sasuke-kun, please be strong. Remember that I won't hurt you…"

I look at her sincere face, and I nod slightly.

"Well…goodbye, you two…" Sakura bites her lip, looking at the ground. A few drops of water fall on the ground, and I know she's crying. Neji tightens his hold on my hand.

"Sakura…" Neji says quietly. "There's nothing anybody can do about this."

"But I want to help, Neji-kun, I really do…" Sakura sobs. "Why won't anyone listen? Why won't anyone help?"

Neji stares at the ground, his gentle ebony locks errantly falling on his pale face. "Nobody listens, Sakura. It's obvious with a situation like this. Nobody listens."

"Couldn't…couldn't we tell the police?" Sakura says desperately, looking at Neji. "Tell somebody – a teacher, anyone!"

"The police are so easily bribed…" Neji bites his lip. "We tried that once, Sakura…I told you before and you know the results…Sasuke was…" I look at the ground and bury my face into Neji's arm. The memories of that time are too painful to recall.

"People are so corrupt!" Sakura punches the wall, and it cracks, while her knuckles don't bleed. I know she has monstrous strength. Neji agrees, too. "One day, I swear…I'll send those bastards to the death penalty. Or I'll kill them myself."

"Sakura, don't do anything foolish," Neji says. "We don't want to lose you. Remember Kimimaro…"

I clutch my head.

_"Kimimaro! Kimimaro!" I scream._

"_Run…and don't look back…you have to be free, Sasuke-kun…"_

"_No! You can't die because of me!"_

"_Run, Sasuke! This is…an order from…me…my last request…"_

_Blood splattered._

_Blood was on my face._

"_Kimimaro!"_

I draw in a sharp intake of air, and break away from Neji, who whips around immediately to look at me. I stare at the ground, and see blood. I whimper and stumble backwards, but Neji catches me, burying my face into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have mentioned that in front of you," he apologizes. I nod into his chest. I never told him how Kimimaro died, and I had been the only there when it happened. The death was so gross, I couldn't bring it to myself to tell Neji. But he's been patient, and usually doesn't say anything about it.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry, too…" Sakura murmurs. "I should've known…nothing can…"

The lack of hope and enthusiasm is horribly heavy in the air. I look at Neji, and he smiles at me, stroking my black hair, and looking deep into my eyes.

"Don't worry," Neji hugs him again. "I promised before. I'll find something to save you, so nobody can hurt you again."

---

Neji brushes my hair gently, and helps me to put on a yukata. He is something of a sort of groom for me. He cleans me up before I go to…to do my job. His family sold him, too. Our lives are full of bastards, freaks who portray themselves so nicely to the world – devils that wear an angel's mask.

We settle down on a tattered armchair. Neji hugs me from behind, and I draw my knees to my chest and lean back, burying my face into my knees. Neji nuzzles in my neck, and holds me, just like that, until Orochimaru comes in, calling for me to go.

---

I sit on the dirty bed I know so well, but yet feels even worse each time. I shiver in anticipation as the door swings open, and Kidoumaru enters.

He smirks at me, pushing me down hard on the bed, his hand moving down to areas and begins to remove my clothes.

--

--

Well, that's the second chapter of 'When There Was Me And You'! I hope you guys liked it, and please review, review, review!!

Ja na for now!


End file.
